The invention relates to an axle support of a vehicle, in particular a passenger motor vehicle, wherein the axle support consists of an upper shell and a lower shell, each of which is formed from a fiber reinforced synthetic plastic material, in particular a carbon fiber-reinforced synthetic plastic material. When the upper shell and the lower shell are assembled together, they form a hollow body. With respect to the prior art, reference is made to both EP 1 609 704 B1 and WO00/66417.
The former publication, EP 1 609 704 B1, describes an axle support, in the form of a chassis of a truck. In this case the axle support consists of an upper shell and a lower shell, which are connected to each other with a material bond such as by fusing, adhesively cementing or welding. The second publication, WO00/66417, describes a so called wheel support for vehicles. This wheel support may also be an axle support, which is composed of support profiles made of a fiber-reinforced synthetic plastic, wherein metal connecting components are laminated or cast into the synthetic plastic of the support profiles.
There is needed an axle support of the above-described type which includes metal insert parts integrally laminated therein that has increased strength with respect to the known axle support.
The present invention meets this need by the fact that the upper shell and the lower shell are screwed together via the metal insert parts that are laminated at least in sections into these shell parts. Preferably, the upper shell and the lower shell, of which one in turn may consist of several sections (a plurality of pieces), are composed of a plurality of layers of fiber reinforced preforms (prepregs), so that the metal insert parts can be easily laminated into the respective shell between two superimposed preforms. This approach is known from the prior art. It is now proposed to screw the two shells together more or less by use of these insert parts, since the clamping forces that are associated with such a screwed connection can be introduced into the upper shell and the lower shell respectively in the best possible way via the insert parts of the shells or, more specifically, can be distributed over a large area of the upper and lower shell. A screw connection provided by the invention is, as desired, simpler than an adhesive bonding or welding of a complicated parting line extending between the two shells and is, in particular, also even more advantageous for any necessary repair, because then not the complete axle support, but only one shell or, more specifically, only the defective shell, has to be replaced.
It is particularly advantageous if such an insert part is designed for connecting an add-on part, such as a wheel guiding connecting rod, a transverse stabilizer or an axle drive. With the same screw connection, with which the upper shell is connected by way of its insert part to the lower shell or more specifically is connected to the insert part, (any) add on part can also be mounted on the axle support according to the invention. In this case a corresponding bearing block for receiving an add-on part can be already molded on the insert part. At the same time a passage hole can be provided in the insert part; and a screw or the like may be inserted through the passage hole. Then, the screw is supported by this insert part. However, it is also possible that the insert part acts in essence as a screw bolt or as a screwed nut, so that either a screwed nut can be mounted on the insert part or a screw bolt can be screwed into the insert part.
Since at this point such a suitably designed insert part is provided, as proposed, almost opposite each other in the upper shell and the lower shell, the upper shell and the lower shell can be screwed together, i.e. tightened, virtually against one another by way of a screw connection. In this case the corresponding screw can be explicitly an independent component. In this case the screw, or rather the independent component, is supported by a first insert part (or more specifically, the upper shell) and is screwed into a second insert part (for example, the lower shell). In order to further increase the strength of an axle support according to the invention, the upper shell and the lower shell (or the optionally provided individual parts of the shell) can be, in addition, glued to each other or can be connected (for example, welded) to each other by material bonding in any other way. Preferably such a connection is provided along the respective parting lines between the components. Then, the additional screw connection according to the invention increases the strength or more specifically the stiffness of an axle support according to the invention.
In order to further increase the strength and to prevent local bulging or buckling due to occurring shear stresses, a prefabricated core part, in particular formed from a plastic foam, for transferring the shear stresses over a wide area can be adhesively cemented into the cavity between the upper shell and the lower shell at least region by region and preferably in the region of the opposing metal insert parts. Then the screw connection according to the invention can go through this core part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.